


I've Got Plans

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Series: Reporters and a Black Skull Mask [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, M/M, Reporter!Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The information you can find while being a reporter is astounding, and after reading article after article of false information, Jon decides to add to that pool… But in a way that will benefit everyone but the public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got Plans

**Author's Note:**

> So this was honestly written right after I posted the first fic in this series, but alas, school started and I promptly forgot this in the files of my computer. But now, I have rewritten most of what was already written, and finished it up. Enjoy.

The perks to being a reporter, and it’s not just the fame and money. It’s the information you get.

 

_________________

 

It’s been a long few months since Jon had first discovered the black skull mask in the guest bedroom closet, and things are going pretty great. Ever since meeting the crew, Jon’s been getting to know them pretty well. They’d go out to bars at least once a week, maybe more than once if celebrating something. Sometimes Jack or one of the Lads would stop by the apartment. On Jon’s free days, Ryan would bring him over to the base.

(There was even a night, only a few hours after a bank heist, where the guys invited themselves over to celebrate. The highlight of the evening was watching Ryan walk through the door, greet his boyfriend with a sugar-sweet kiss, and then watch Jon fuss over Ryan’s scrapes and bruises. It was incredibly sweet, and the Lads held it over Ryan’s head for days.)

If the past few months could be shortened into one sentence, it would be simple: life was going great,  _ very  _ great.

Then, Jon had an idea. Well, it was more of a plan, but it was still an idea. A  _ very  _ good idea.

  
  


The idea came from one simple place; Jon’s work.

While working in an office building downtown, Jon always heard his coworkers talking about the Fake AH Crew. Before he had discovered his boyfriend’s secret, he would happily partake in the discussions about rumors and the crew’s most recent actions.

But after discovering the mask in the guest closet, he pulled away from his coworkers. He lied and said he was too busy to talk, despite that being the near opposite, and he just listened from afar. The sort of conspiracy theories his coworkers were coming up with were  _ incredible _ . And  _ stupid _ .

Now most of his coworkers spent a good chunk of their time writing articles on the crimes of Los Santos, so for a bunch of crime reporters, the ideas they came up with were incredibly dumb.  Jon had to fight laughing, and bite his tongue to keep himself from telling them how dumb they were.

But after weeks of listening to his coworkers talk, he started to think about how much information on the Fake AH Crew was  _ really  _ out there, and actually true. So during one of his lunch breaks, with some leftover chili packed in a thermos, he spent his lunch break at his desk, going through the company’s files on all articles with anything relating to the Fake AH Crew in them.

He dragged up articles written years ago, spanning from when the Fake AH Crew was just starting out to being the dominant power of crime in Los Santos. The articles went from years before he met Ryan, to only last week. There was a lot to read, and over the course of weeks’ worth of lunch breaks and free time, Jon had come to the conclusion that the Los Santos press knew nothing about the Fake AH Crew, yet too much to the truth at the same time.

Some reporters were so far from the truth, yet others posed questions that were only a few small details away from the truth. 

Jon knew most of the truth; he was probably the one man in the city who knew the most about the Fake AH Crew without actually  _ being  _ in the crew. This left him in prime position.

He could tell pure lies, make them sound believable, and completely drive the public and the media away. Like everything else that had been published, the world would eat them up and believe them, no matter how ridiculous they sounded. 

It was a  _ perfect  _ idea, and on the day he had finally come up with this, he walked out of the office with a smirk on his lips.

 

_________________

 

“So I have some news,” Jon was sitting on the bus, phone to his ear, with Ryan on the other end. Jon had just finished up work, sitting on a bus that was nearly empty; only other passenger was an old women in the far back who was dead-asleep. Ryan was still at the base, but only relaxing since he had just finished up work.

“What’s the news?” Ryan had that tone of voice that suggested he had his eyebrow raised, and a curious look in his eye.

“Well,” Jon shifted in the fairly dirty, pretty uncomfortable bus seat. “I’ll tell you more when I get home… But I have a proposition.” 

On the other end of the line, Ryan doesn’t say a word. But they’ve been dating so long that Jon knows that silence means ‘go on’. He’s 99% sure that Ryan’s eyebrow is now quirked upwards as he waits.

“I’ve been doing some research lately,” He pauses when the bus stops. He watches three more people get on, but they all sit in the first two rows, still leaving Jon alone in the middle of the bus. “And everybody who writes anything on you guys are pretty clueless. I have to show you some of the theories these people come up with, it’s insanely stupid.”

“Where are you going with this…?” Ryan is a little confused on where this is going now. 

“Well I was thinking I could help,” Jon shrugs, even though Ryan can’t see him. “Some people are getting awfully close to the truth… And you know, I’m a reporter… I could maybe help drive people away from the truth…”

He stays vague, not exactly wanting to reveal his entire idea while sitting on in a public bus. Ryan has made it pretty damn clear to him that anybody could look like a criminal, and could possibly be listening in on every word he’s saying.

“I’ll explain more at home,” Jon stands when the bus slows to a stop; his stop. He shifts his bag, making sure it’s fully on his shoulder as he walks to the front. “I’m just getting off the bus.”

“Sounds like a good idea dear. I’m still a little confused on what you’re getting at,” Ryan chuckles softly. Over the phone, Jon can hear distant yelling from Ryan’s end, but he doesn’t ask. Now knowing the guys, he’s learned he shouldn’t really ask on things anymore.

“Are you leaving soon?” Jon heads down the street, heading towards their apartment building. 

“Yeah, I’m just leaving now, just walking through the garage.”

“I’ll see you in a little bit?”

“Mmhm. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Jon smiles a little as they say their goodbyes, and when his phone beeps softly, signalling the end of the call, he slips it into his pocket as he walks through the lobby of their building.

 

_________________

 

Jon is folding the warm, freshly cleaned laundry when he hears the front door unlock with a click, and then open. He finishes folding up the shirt in his hands, and then he pads into the kitchen to greet his boyfriend.

Like every other day, Ryan slips his mask off, setting it on the counter as he hangs his jacket over the back of one of the chairs at the table. Instead of calling out a greeting like he normally does, Jon beats him to it.

“Hey,” Jon smiles, gently resting a hand on Ryan’s hip as they both lean in for a short, sweet kiss. When they part, they share a warm smile and Ryan gently kisses Jon’s cheek before pulling away. He moves towards the fridge, sending a glance over his shoulder towards Jon.

“So, what were you talking to me about on the phone earlier?” He opens the fridge, planning on starting dinner since it’s nearing their normal dinner time. 

“Uh..” Jon tries to think of how to exactly start this conversation, and then how to get his idea out to Ryan… Hopefully without making him freak out. As he thinks, he sits down on one of the bar-stools set in front of the island in the middle of the kitchen. “I want to help.”

He kind of blurts it out, and Ryan completely pauses so he can turn and look at his boyfriend with a confused look. “Help with what?”

“With… the crew..” Jon sags in the chair, looking defeated as whatever small piece of confidence he had left him.

But Ryan’s confusion quickly turns into worry. “Jon.. You could get hurt- and I don’t think-...”

“I won’t be in a position like that,” Jon nibbles on his bottom lip. “I have an idea, and I won’t ever really get out in the field.”

At any other moment, Ryan’s worry would be cute, but right now, Jon feels sort of guilty for making his boyfriend worry. Usually, it’s him who does the worrying in the relationship.

Ryan doesn’t respond. He’s waiting for Jon to explain his plan before he comes up with an actual opinion on the idea. But in the meantime, he turns back to the fridge.

“So.. I was thinking that since all I do all day is write articles.. I could start writing some articles about the crew. And they could be all lies, but believable lies, to throw everybody off the truth.” The brunet can tell that Ryan’s thinking; the blond’s back has gone rigid and he’s still as a statue as he thinks. Ryan doesn’t say anything, and for a minute Jon feels a little dumb and guilty for bringing this up.

“How could that help the crew?” Ryan’s moving again. He grabs something out of the fridge before going over to the counter. His back is still to Jon, who almost misses the question.

Blinking quickly, he stumbles a little bit. “Well- uh.. Everybody eats up whatever is written on you. Even things that sound like they couldn’t ever happen.. So I figured I could throw some lies in, and they won’t suspect you guys…” He tries to think of an example.

“Like- say if you guys were planning a heist, I could pretend to have some ‘insider’ with you guys who gives me information… And I could say that you guys were planning to rob a bank across town, and then the cops would be at the wrong bank..”

The longer he talks, the more nervous he gets, and the quieter he gets too. He sits there, hands clasped together on the marble countertop- looking like the picture of awkwardness. Ryan glances over his shoulder at Jon, then he rolls his eyes when he goes back to cooking.

“I think we could try it,” Ryan pauses, not seeing his boyfriend’s eyes light up like christmas lights. “ _ But _ , you’d first have to talk to Geoff.”

Jon’s smile is as bright as his eyes as he slides off the stool to join Ryan by the countertop. Curling his arms around his boyfriend, he kisses Ryan’s jaw.

“I’ve been thinking about this for awhile now,” Jon murmurs before pulling away to go finish up the laundry. “I love you so much, Ry.”

Ryan turns a little to watch his boyfriend head back into the laundry room. With a smile on his lips, he chuckles. “Love you too, dear.”

 

_________________

 

The following Saturday, three days later, Jon steps into the elevator, his hand in Ryan’s. 

“I hope this goes well…” Jon speaks softly, looking at the closed metal doors in front of him. In the corner of his eye, he can see Ryan’s head lift from his phone, and turn towards him.

“It will,” Ryan speaks in the same, soft tone. It’s almost too intimate for their apartment building’s elevator. “Don’t worry about it.”

The idea Jon has come up with is pretty damn clever, and in the long run it could help out the crew greatly. So with a soft smile on his lips, Ryan leans over to gently kiss the brunet’s cheek.

“Geoff’s just going to be worried for you, okay?” As Ryan talks, the elevator dings. They’ve reached the garage level.

“I know,” Jon laughs airily as they walk out into the parking garage. Ryan laughs too. As they walk down the row, to Ryan’s Zentorno, Ryan childishly swings their connected hands. He’s like a child sometimes, and it’s completely adorable and amazing at the same time; adorable in Ryan’s special little way, and amazing how the most feared man in the state can be so romantic.

“The guys treat you like family Jon… Geoff would be heartbroken if you ever got hurt,” Ryan’s tone is a little more serious; a contrast to the slow stroll they have, and their hands swaying between them.

“I know.” Jon slowly nods. Their pace slows to a stop- they’ve reached the Zentorno.

 

When they pull into the garage, Jon can hear distant voices from the other parts of the warehouse. The familiar voices only get louder when they get out of the car, and walk into the main part of the warehouse.

The guys are scattered across the large room. Jack and Gavin are sitting on other ends of the line of desks, both showing completely different things on their separate monitors. Ray is sprawled across a couch, face buried in a pillow; looking dead asleep. Over in the kitchen, Michael is by the fridge; his upper body practically in the thing as he looks for something. And Geoff is somewhere in another room, Jon can hear distant, aggravated yelling.

The first one to notice Jon and Ryan are Jack, who turned when he heard the garage door open and someone pull in.

“Hey guys,” Jack waves a little, a warm smile on his lips. “What’s up?”

“Nothing much,” Ryan shrugs. He doesn’t have his mask on right now; it’s stashed away inside his jacket. “Where’s Geoff? I hear him… But don’t see him.”

“On call with a contact,” Jack explains. “That one guy we’ve been trying to pin down for weeks.”

Ryan nods understandingly, and Jon just listens in. While Jon knows most of what the crew does, he still doesn’t know exactly how everything is run.

And just as Jack finishes talking, Michael comes out behind the counter with a redbull in hand. “Hey Jon.”

He’s got a large smile on his lips, and he comes up to the couple. “How you doing?”

“I’m doing  _ great _ Michael,” Jon laughs a little. “Is it slow today?”

“Nah, we’ve got jobs to do today.. But they’re all late-night stuff,” Michael shakes his hand, and then he glances over to Ray, who hasn’t budged at all. “Ray just came back from an all-nighter.”

Nodding slowly, Jon hums softly. He remembers Ryan telling him that he’ll have to leave later in the afternoon, and he’ll be gone all night.

Michael nods too, and he’s about to say something else, but one of the doors a few feet away opens to reveal Geoff. He looks a little annoyed as he steps out, closing the door behind him.

“Finally pinned him down,” he sounds relieved as he walks up to them. Jack looks relieved too at the words. Through Ryan, Jon has heard just a little bit of the annoyance Geoff is going through to get their contact in for a meeting.

“Awesome,” Michael nods enthusiastically, taking another sip of his redbull. 

Geoff sets his burner phone on the desk as he stands next to Jack. He smiles at Jon. “Hey man.”

“Hey,” Jon smiles too. “I uh- I have to talk to you.. All of you I guess.”

Geoff’s smile fades a little, instantly assuming the worst.

“It’s nothing bad,” Jon speaks quickly, holding his hands up. “I swear. It’s something good.”

Michael glances over at Ryan for confirmation, who nods a little bit.

“Well… What is it..?” Geoff raises an eyebrow. He’s now a little curious, and also a little worried at the same time. Over the past few weeks, Jon has wormed his way into their little family, and now he’s just like Michael or Jack; Geoff will always be worried about them, like a father.

Jon bites his lip, trying to think of how to start this. Ryan gives him an assuring smile, and he starts to explain himself.

 

When Jon confidently finishes speaking, the guys are silent as they think it over. Well- actually- all minds were made up except for Geoff. But Geoff was their boss, no matter how close they were or how much they acted like a family, and they’d let him take the reigns on decisions like this.

Geoff would always get the first word; that was how they ran the crew. Geoff was their boss first, and family in close second.

So when Geoff is silent for a minute, Jon feels his gut start to twist up. He begins to doubt himself. He looks down and away, bottom lip between his teeth.

“I like it,” Geoff finally speaks, nodding slowly. Jon nervously looks up, just as Geoff’s lips spread into a smile. “We could polish it a little… But I like it.”

A smile spreads across Jon’s lips too, and he laughs a little. “Thanks, Geoff.”

“You’re welcome kid,” he laughs too, chuckling softly. Then, he holds out his hand. “Welcome to the Fake AH Crew… Officially.”

Happily, Jon takes Geoff’s hand; shaking firmly.

 

_________________

 

As he walks to work, he stops by one of the newspaper stands on the corner of the street. Not many people read newspaper anymore, most of his work is online now, but the little stands still exist somehow. 

A smile crosses Jon’s lips as he sees the main headline; one he had written himself.

‘ _ FAKE AH CREW HEIST PLANS SPILLED, LSPD SCRAMBLE TO PROTECT NEW BANK’ _

He doesn’t need to read the article- he knows it’s full of lies. He laughs a little as he glances at the man in a suit next to him; just a simple business man. The man is reading through the article with great interest, completely eating up the lies.

That smile turns into a smirk as Jon turns to continue walking down the street to his office. Ever since first proposing the idea to Geoff, they’ve polished it up, and after weeks of working closely with Geoff and the crew, they’ve started to really benefit from this. 

The Fake AH Crew get away with more; a few more precious minutes on heists without the police, citizens and other criminals of Los Santos getting off their backs about the truth, investigators following cold, non-existent trails to find them. Jon has been benefitting too; his popularity skyrocketing and his boss highly appreciating his work and even giving him a stellar promotion. 

Sure- his work hours are far longer now, and they don’t exactly  _ need  _ the money he gets from work, but it’s all worth it. 

So he laughs softly as he walks through the lobby of his office, pulling out his phone to send Ryan a screenshot of the headline on the main pages of all news sources in the state.

 

He sends that screenshot with the caption-

_ Perfect _ .

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so this was a ton of dialogue right in the middle.. whoops. But this piece was supposed to be done back in early September.. I just lost it in the files of my computer and just now found it last week. So I polished it off, and here it is! I’m slowly veering away from fluffy pieces of this universe and starting to put in more plot. (sure- their engagement fluffy, but that’s actually plot too… you’ll see if i ever write it cx)
> 
> Also- you should totally follow me on [tumblr](http://geoffs-8-greatest-mistakes.tumblr.com/) so you can follow and talk to me! Seriously, don't be nervous. I'm very lonely and I'd love for somebody to talk to me about cute ships.


End file.
